marry me?
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Freddie needs to start fighting for Sam, before he loses her to Griffin. Short Seddie!


_this is inspired by the friends episode where they all go to Barbados for Ross' KeyNote speech, and Phoebe has to chose between Mike and David. Of course I have to put Seddie into every situation I see. Coz OTP's rule your life._

* * *

Carly growled into the receiver, "Pick up, Freddie. Pick up!" He finally did after what seemed like hours. He had hardly managed to get the word hello out of his mouth before Carly interrupted him. "Freddie! No time for chitchat! You need to get to Barbados, now!"  
He sighed. "And why would I want to gatecrash your romantic couples holiday?"  
"There's a problem, there's a huge problem!"She whisper yelled, hoping no one could hear her through the thin walls of the hotel room.  
"What, are you and the husband okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, Brent's fine, but Griffin is gonna propose to Sam tomorrow!"

Freddie paused. "Oh. Well, that doesn't sound like a problem... I mean, er, good for them."  
"Look Freddie, you know Sam's still in love with you."  
"Oh yeah, so in love with me that she's off on a romantic retreat with another guy." He said sarcastically.  
"You know she's only with Griffin to try and get over you! But she isn't she keeps name dropping when he's not around."  
"Name dropping?"  
"You know, saying she's in love with 'Freddie' instead of 'Griffin'? She tries to pass it off as nothing but I can tell, I can just tell that-"  
"Carly look, they're obviously just mistakes, Sam loves Griffin now, not me."  
"If you don't get here and fight for her Freddie, she's going to say yes to Griffin. She told me she's planning to say yes."  
She could hear him breathing deeply for a while before he answered. "If Sam wants to marry Griffin, then she should. I shouldn't stand in the way of that, and neither should you."  
"But I just-"  
"Gotta go Carly. Have a nice vacation." He hung up and Carly was left disappointed and angry at the dial tone. Brent walked in and saw her pacing up and down the room.  
"You okay honey?"  
"No! Freddie isn't gonna come and fight for Sam! So she's gonna say yes to Griffin! And then she'll be stuck in a loveless marriage all because-"  
Brent groaned. "Aw, come on Carls! What have I told you about meddling into other people's lives?"  
"Well this was important! I had to!"  
"Baby..." He sighed, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Calm down. Sam will work out what's best for her. She always does. She's a big girl."  
Carly sighed, nodding. "I suppose so."  
"Now come on, let's go enjoy the rest of this holiday. Wanna go get a bite to eat?"  
"As long as we get the table next to Sam and Griffin."  
"Carly!"  
"Please?! I need to know what happens! You know if I don't then I won't shut up worrying about it all night!"  
"Fine." He sighed.  
"Thanks." She grinned up at him.

* * *

Sam smiled at Griffin from across the table, and he smiled back. Boy, he had really put in an effort tonight, she could tell. He was wearing a suit and he'd done his hair all fancy and she could see how nervous he was.  
She knew he was going to propose tonight, and she knew she was going to say yes.  
Sure... She was still hopelessly in love with Freddie, and she thought about him almost every minute of the day... But Griffin made her happy and she needed to try and move on from Freddie. Hopefully commitment with someone else would allow her to do so.  
She knew Carly wasn't happy about it, and she could feel her gaze from the table behind them where she was seated with Brent. But she didn't care. If she didn't say yes to Griffin, she was going to be alone. Freddie obviously didn't care.  
Griffin started to talk, clearing his throat a little and even stuttering. "Sam... I-I... I wanted to ask you something."  
"Freddie?" She gasped, seeing the familiar brunette walk into the restaurant and look around for her.  
"No, my name is Griffin..." Griffin frowned, looking confused and annoyed.  
"No, no, Freddie's behind you!"  
Griffin whirled around in his seat and growled, standing up.  
Freddie walked over determinedly. "Sam, I need to talk to you."  
"Hey man, I don't know what you're doing here, but you need to leave. I was about to ask Sam something." Griffin warned.  
"Look, I appreciate that, but I need to ask her something too, before you go ahead with your question. Please?" Freddie asked, trying to break the tension.  
"I think this is a little more important-"  
"Give us a minute, Griff." Sam interrupted.  
Griffin looked all set to argue, but he just sighed and backed away, still watching from afar. Freddie sat down in Griffin's seat and looked Sam in the eyes.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Sam joked weakly.  
"Sam, I know you broke up with me because I was too scared of my mom's opinion to marry you. But since you left, everything's changed. I'm a man. I make my own decisions. I want you, and I don't care what my mom says or does. The only opinion that matters here is mine. And my opinion is, I want to be with you forever." Freddie said seriously. "I don't have a ring, but Sam, will you marry me?"  
Griffin growled and went to walk over and interrupt but Brent stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it be, bro. You knew she was still in love with him. Marrying her would only end in tears." He advised.  
Griffin stayed rooted to the spot, thinking about it. He knew Brent was right deep down, Sam had always been in love with Freddie. He hoped he could change that, that marrying her would mean he wouldn't lose her to him. But obviously it wasn't going to keep them apart.  
Sam smiled, and then began to laugh. "No." She said. "No, I won't marry you."  
"What?" Freddie, Griffin, Carly and Brent all asked at the same time.  
Sam laughed even harder. "Look Freddie, I don't want to get married _right_ now. I just wanted the option of having a future with you. I just wanted to know that one day, we could get married! I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone, when I knew it had no potential. Right now, we're having fun. But it's nice to know that when the time comes, you're gonna be prepared to stand up to your mother, and marry me." She explained.  
"I... I love you." Freddie smiled.  
"I love you too!" Sam grinned, and they stood up to kiss passionately. Griffin groaned, and Sam broke the kiss to walk over to him.  
"Griff, I'm so sorry-"  
"It's okay Sam. I guess deep down I knew all along that you loved him. I can't stand in the way of that... Well, I guess this is goodbye... I'm gonna go pack."  
Sam gave him a soft hug and a kiss on the side of his cheek. He smiled sadly, and left.  
"MY MEDDLING BROUGHT THOSE TWO BACK TOGETHER!" Carly shouted proudly, standing up and pointing at herself.  
Brent laughed, and then so did Sam, followed by Freddie, and the rest of the restaurant.

* * *

_There's not a lot of fluff in this, but I'm bring back the part of the Seddie relationship where Freddie stood up to his mom about dating Sam. I don't own the plot, I tweaked it to fit, but it's more or less the friends plot. Hope you enjoyed guys!_


End file.
